Naruto-The Ultimate Chosen One
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: Challenger: Naruto: The Ultimate Chosen One Summary inside NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto , or any other series that appear in this fic, idea belongs to Challenger **

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon/God**

"Kami" Characters Dialogs

"_Yami" Character Thoughts_

**Summary: The gods/goddesses are finally sick of having to chose a new Chosen One when something bad is going to happen or is happening. So they all decide to create the Ultimate Chosen One to protect all universes, realms, times, and etc. They decide to create their Ultimate Chosen One by using the Central Void, which is basically a Black Hole that is in the center of all realms and universes that collects all forms of energies from them and it is even said to collect memories, dreams, DNA, and etc. After creating him they teach and train him to be the Ultimate Chosen One. They also give him a name which they decided/voted it to be "Naruto". **

_**Story Start: **_

Chosen One

The term used for a person male or female that the god/goddesses chose to play a special role in mortal affairs. There have been countless chosen ones throughout history, every realm has a chosen one, like Son Goku, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the Rikudo Sennin to name a few. After a chosen one has fulfilled his/her duties they live their lives peacefully, and a new chosen one is selected.

But what if the Kami and her sister Yami got tired of choosing chosen one after chosen one, and they decided to create the Ultimate Chosen One that'll protect all universes, using a place called the Central Void, which is basically a black hole that is in the center of all realms and universes. That collects all forms of energies from them, and it is even said to collect memories, dreams, and DNA.

The result of their project created a man they called Naruto, they taught and trained him, to the point that he could fight them both to a draw if he wanted to. At first they worried that he would get power hungry and arrogant but that ended when he claimed them as his wives. That was the happiest moment of each of their immortal lives. Years have gone by and Naruto has went to world after world bringing peace.

Now is the time that the Elemental Nations were brought everlasting peace as well, follow Naruto on his adventure.

**Kami's court **

A man that stood at an impressive 6' 3" with blond spiky hair with red highlights that reached the back of his neck and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. His eyes were the most stunning blue one would ever see. Another interesting feature about his face was that he had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. He was highly tanned and well built. He was Naruto

A woman stood at 5' 11" with long silvery hair and silver eyes. Her skin was tan and an hour glass figure, with her E-cup breast looking ready to burst from her white kimono. Her name was Kiyomi. To everyone else she is known as Kami

The last woman stood at 5' 8" with dark purple hair that reached the top of her ass and had violet eyes. Her skin was dark and her chest a DD-cup. Her name was Katsumi. To everyone else she is known as Yami

"**Naruto-koi in this realm you'll be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Here's a journal of things that need to happen." **Kami said as she gave Naruto a journal

Taking the journal and sealing it away Naruto asked **"Any restrictions?"**

"**None, I'll be bringing Kushina to your mindscape on your birthdays." **Yami said while Naruto looked at her in surprise **"You never knew a fathers or a mothers love Naru-koi, you might have memories of people who have but you haven't this'll give you that chance. Your father Minato will not be able to come considering he's going to use the Shiki Fuin." **Yami explained while Naruto looked off to the side

"**What's wrong Naruto-koi?" **Kami asked

"**W-what if I'm a disappointment to her?" **Naruto asked as he never had to worry about a parents love, and he was nervous.

"**You won't be Naruto-koi, your mother Kushina always dreamed of having a child." **Yami explained causing Naruto to sigh

"**I'll try, will I have to act a certain way around the village?" **he asked changing the subject.

"**No you won't you can be cold to them for all we care, but your goal is to bring peace. How ever you want to, if you want to take the chakra from them, or if you want to rule them you can, you have all of Juubi's, and others from the Shinobi realms memories and powers so you can do it easily." **Kami said while Naruto nodded before he started to glow **"It's time! We'll miss you Naruto-koi!" **Kami said as Naruto vanished

**Ningenkai **

**Outside Cave-Konohagakure**

"Kushina!" Minato said with worry.

"Get away from the host… Or," the masked intruder asked as he held the Kunai closer to the baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." The Masked-man responded and he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

The masked man attacked with his kunai towards baby Naruto's aerial form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" The masked man asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Tag blasted off.

"Minato… Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

"_He forced me to use Hiraishin no jutsu. He's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her." _Minato thought. _"I've got to hurry." _he thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

**Minato's Safe house **

Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato stated to Naruto as he laid the newborn on a small bed. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket. As he turned he missed baby Naruto's eyes open and change to the Byakugan, to the Sharingan, then the Rinnegan, before they all fused together and his eyes turned back to their violet iris.

**Meanwhile with Kushina **

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." The masked - man answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Also, the seal is weakening after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" The masked man asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

The masked man started Jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." The masked man called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward Konohagakure." Said the masked man and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing," the masked man said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will use him to kill you."

The nine tails lifted its claw to attack but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." The masked man said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… stop that man and the Kyuubi… he's heading… for Konoha." Kushina panted out Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash with them.

0 Minato's Safe house 0

Minato appears with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he'd left baby Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

Minato said, "Sorry Kushina but I have gone there."

"Minato… thank you… go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto closest to her.

"_Mother…." _Naruto thought

**Another part of the village **

**"Summoning Jutsu" **Said Masked man. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" The masked man ordered to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared and released a shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

**"Yes sir." **the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

"_Did Kushina's seal break?" _Sarutobi wondered as he ready to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

**Hokage Mountains **

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of chakra into his mouth for Imari

"I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra headed towards the Hokage Mountains. But before it would attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

"_That was close" _Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai phased through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." The masked man said. The masked man lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place "He dodged my attack … what was that Jutsu?" Minato thought and saw a masked man appeared front of him.

"I won't let you get away." The masked man said.

"_Can he use space-time Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly … not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that." _Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked man. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No… you can't be… he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" The man asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." The masked - man said in a confused tone.

"_He's no ordinary Shinobi… He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to him here." _Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." The masked Shinobi shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked man with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that the masked Shinobi had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

Minato thought, _"I hope that helps... His Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine."_

Minato watched as the Masked-man moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the man waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flush away slamming a Rasengan into his shoulder.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

"Contract Seal… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" The masked Shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." The masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used Hiraishin to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

"Everyone moves out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

**"Summoning Jutsu," **Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"Even I can't hold him back for long." Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another Imari and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato … where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

The Kyuubi's Imari had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Gotta… put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"My chakra… almost drained." Kushina said.

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

In a panic, Minato cried out to his wife, "Kushina"

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring her spouse in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you."

"Kushina," Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save you both… with the bit of chakra I have left. Thank you… for everything."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you… you made me your husband… you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… Happy that you loved me… Happy that it's… our son's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond, I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his father's arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her husband had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hake No Fuin Shiki. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchurriki like me can use, Shiki Fuin."

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchurriki; the balance of Biju will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

**Flashbacks **

"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."

"The child of huh!" Minato asked.

"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded.

**Flashback Ends **

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hake No Fuin Shiki."

Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchurriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it."

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith… He is our son after all… After I finish the Shiki Fuin, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think… the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."

"Our son!"

"That's why… I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato retorted before sighing and looking down at the near helpless forms of his exhausted wife and sleeping child.

Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyway, now that Minato had finished his speech, "But… Why… why Shiki Fuin? There's no reason for you to die… just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why… Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to keep the balance of the Biju… to save the village… to save the country? Why are you sacrificing yourself for this?"

"Kushina!" Minato berated, "Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand… you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family… of Shinobi." Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare as her spouse continued to try to prove what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."

"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto." At this point he knelt and picked up his baby once more and settled right in front of his wife. "Dying to make life better for his son… that's the stuff you let the father handle."

"_Do it…"_ Minato and Kushina heard they looked around in alarm to see everything was frozen

Whose there!" Minato called out

"_Oi! Down here!" _they heard as the looked down to see to their immense shock Naruto looking at them with glowing eyes _"Hello mother, father." _

"N-Naruto?" Kushina asked while Naruto nodded "B-but how is this possible?" she asked

"_Thing are easy when you're the ultimate chosen one of Kami and Yami." _Naruto said as Minato and Kushina's eyes widen _"I'm speaking to you both telepathically." _Naruto said "_No time for questions so I'll just say this I need you to seal ALL of Kurama or as you know him Kyuubi into me, not just half." _Naruto said seriously to Minato before he turned to Kushina _"Mother don't worry about me your soul will be able to come into my mindscape on my birthdays. Father using the Shiki Fuin will seal you into Yami I can't do anything about that." _Naruto said while Minato smiled

"It's ok sochi as long as you have your mother I know you'll be fine." Minato said as he started the sealing process as time restarted and Naruto's eyes closed again and Kushina kissed his forehead with tears flowing down her face as she fell to the side of Naruto taking her last breath

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the Shiki Fuin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jonin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

Now, Yami was ready and thrust her hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings that were still active, mentally cursed as it felt itself being sealed again.

**"FUIN," **Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it was pulled into the infant. Gasping, Minato thought, _"My body's gone numb…Kushina's already dead, my son I'm so proud of you." _he thought looking at Naruto as his body fell to the other side of Naruto. The barrier fell allowing Sarutobi and the jonin into the area although they felt sick as residue of Kurama's chakra were still felt in the area. Picking up the boy Sarutobi was going to order the Jonin to seal away the bodies but before he could the bodies caught fire to his shock.

"Put it out!" he shouted the Jonin's used a water jutsu but the bodies were already ash, if he would've looked down he would've saw Naruto's eyes were red as they turned back to normal before he went to sleep.

**And Done **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto , or any other series that appear in this fic, idea belongs to Challenger **

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon/God**

"Kami" Characters Dialogs

"_Yami" Character Thoughts_

**Story Start**

**15 years later **

**Kirigakure **

Upon the cratered and broken battlefield was two armies on different sides. On one side you had the Mizukage Yagura and his army fighting for the ideal Kirigakure and killing off all bloodlines within their village. On the other, you had the 18 year old Mei Terumi, Leader of the rebel faction which fought for not just their people, but also the bloodlines survival.

The first wave of Yagura's army was already decimated by trap's set up by Mei's forces, but already after fighting the massive forces of Yagura's army after only an hour was taking its toll on them. Upon this field of bloodshed was, Yagura Jinchurriki of the Sanbi and current Mizukage. In front of him was Mei Terumi, Rebel Leader and current bloodline user of the Lava and Boil Release.

Glaring, Mei looked around to see her forces engaging Yagura's own.

''Mei, why do you continue to fight back? You're the only ninja I respect even if you have one of those accursed bloodlines.'' questioned Yagura as Mei looked back at him with a glare.

''I fight for not only Kirigakure, but for the safety of the children with bloodlines. Because of you, families were separated, slaughtered or just plain butchered! I'm fighting to stop that and bring Kirigakure back to what it used to be! She answered back, getting a glare from the Kage.

''How foolish of you, then you shall die with your own demonic kin, Mei!'' screamed the crazed Kage. Mei stood guard as Yagura charged at her, leaving behind dust in his wake. He was almost upon her form until a blur struck him right across the face and sent him flying in the air and crashing into the ground hard, causing a cloud of dust to erupt into the air and the ground to slightly shake.

Mei blinked before looking ahead to see, a 15 year old boy that stood at an impressive 5'11" with blond spiky hair with red highlights that reached the back of his neck and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. His eyes were violet, his face had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. He was highly tanned and well built. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Naruto looked out at Yagura before he turned to Mei smiling at her with a wave

''Hey Mei-chan! You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here in time!'' he said causing her to smile at Naruto and shake her head

"Well I'm glad you got here when you did!" she called Naruto on the other hand just grinned before turning around quickly to see the glaring form of Yagura with his clothes and body scratched a bit from hitting the ground as well as the broken nose that was slowly healing with blood going down his face showed how much the hit injured him.

"Who are you?" Yagura questioned as he saw the warrior land beside Mei.

"Just your average 15 year old off-duty Konoha Anbu commander." Naruto answered back with a fanged grin "Although I'm here because my fiancée needs my help." Naruto said with a serious glint in his eyes

"So Konoha has stuck it's nose in my business?" Yagura stated as Naruto rolled his shoulders in order to get the kinks out. "Why would you help these demon scum?"

"Sheesh what an attitude. I'm just here to make sure my future wife comes out of this alive. Although I never thought I would hear a Jinchurriki call someone else demon scum." Naruto stated with a grin on his face before he narrowed his eyes in a serious fashion,

"My status as a Jinchurriki comes from an outside source not inside!"

"Your full of shit." Naruto growled "You started a senseless war for nothing for nothing!" Naruto shouted _"Strange he's under a Genjutsu along with the Sanbi, I'll have to destroy his body to free the Sanbi but I could seal it's chakra inside Mei while it reforms. What do you think Kurama_?" Naruto thought to himself

"**I say go for it Naruto-sama!" **Kurama growled causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance

"_We have to get that 'sama' crap of his system." _Naruto thought to himself

"Senseless? I am purifying my lands by riding them of these accursed bloodlines. People like her are the reasons why we always go to war. Clans with bloodlines are nothing but a cancer that needs to be cleansed and that is what I'm doing." An irked Yagura shouted

"Purifying? You call a mass genocide a good cause? All you've done is destroy your home and the lives of those who are innocent and had nothing to do with this war. All this destruction over nothing is not right."

"You call my cause nothing? Foolish boy I don't have to explain my reasons to you or anyone as the only thing awaiting you and that wench and those rebels is death." Yagura growled as his chakra flared.

"Disappointing." Naruto muttered before vanishing in a blur, surprising Yagura as that was purespeed from what he could tell as he sensed no chakra in his movements.

The next thing that happened was Yagura's head jerking back from a vicious left hook to the jaw, making his eyes glaze over from the impact and stumble back a little. He then hunch over as Naruto drove his knee into his gut, making him spit up before being assaulted by a series of several punches to the sternum. Naruto stopped his assault delivers a roundhouse kick to the Kage's skull and sent him flying and crashing through several rock textures.

Naruto vanished once again and appeared behind the man's flying form with his right palm pushed backwards and then thrusting it forward, releasing a powerful telekinetic shockwave to Yagura's spine and said vessel for the Sanbi went sailing through the ground, creating a deep trench line. Mei was gob smacked at what just happened and her eyes bugged out when she saw him hover into the air.

"_I never knew Naruto-kun could fly." _she thought to herself

Naruto on the other hand remained focused and knew this was far from and didn't drop his guard for even a second. "Come on Yagura I know those bitch slaps couldn't have taken you out so easily." He said quietly until from the smoke several large water bullets flew out and headed straight for Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand and muttered **"Preta Path." **the attacks were absorbed but before he could react a larger one hit him directly in the chest and send him crashing into the ground. "Naruto!" Mei went after his fallen form and as she approached him, he was sprawled out on the ground shaking the cobwebs out of his head before flipping back onto his feet.

"That stings!" Naruto cried out as he held his throbbing chest for a few seconds before shaking it off as he stood back up.

"Not bad boy but not good enough!" Yagura stated before going through a series of handseals at a fast pace before adding chakra into his lungs. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" **He instantly shot a large torrent of water from his mouth and it took the form of a roaring water dragon with glowing yellow eyes and ascended towards the two.

Mei clapped he hands together as the dragon made its way towards them. "Naruto get behind me!" She ordered which he did while her cheeks expand a little. **"Lava Release: Magma Serpent!" **She then shot out a large serpent made of lava at her foe who did a ram seal in one hand and channeled some of Sanbi's youki.

**"Water Release: Water Shockwave!" **This time Yagura shot out an even larger torrent of water that cancelled out Mei's technique and rushed at them.

"Dammit! I can't counter that in time!" Mei cursed as the large wave of water loomed over them and was ready to crush them both until Naruto appeared behind her and wrapped one arm around her before taking off into the air as the water crashed in their location. Yagura's eyes widen in frustration as he saw the boy save them both before Naruto landed back on the ground with said Kunoichi.

"_How was he able to do that? He wasn't using any chakra in that technique he used and the only ones who could actually fly were the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage. Just who is this guy?" _He thought in frustration before he once again fires another water dragon at them both.

Naruto merely stared at the dragon before his eyes took on a red tent before a ring of red was around his eyes as fire burst from his eyes at the dragon. The Water Dragon engulfed the heat vision but then it expanded and turned red before evaporating, much to Yagura's shock.

_"Impossible how did he-" _He didn't get to finish as he was struck in the side of the face by an aerial high kick to the side of his face, making him stumble back a little. He snapped out of his daze before his senses put him on high alert and brought his right arm up do block another attack, but Naruto broke through and delivered a palm strike to his jaw before spinning around his back and delivering a reversal spin kick to his spine and sent him flying across the battle field and crashing into a large rock texture that fell over and buried the kage in the rubble.

Naruto landed back onto the ground, remaining in his fighting stance and with a focused look on his face.

As Mei appeared beside him. "It's not over." She replied, getting a nod from him.

"Yeah, the only thing I did was piss him off and I'm pretty positive he's not gonna be in a happy mood." Naruto was proven correct as the rubble erupted into nothing and murderous intent and youki filled the area, making the rebels feel the intent and look fearful.

A bead of sweat fell from Mei's brow as she saw a pissed off Yagura snarl at them with glowing eyes while a red demonic cloak with three swaying tails swayed behind him as his injuries healed up. **"You're dead boy," **He growled out, **"You hear me? YOU ARE DEAD!" **He released a roar that shook the area, causing a shockwave to blow around the area, making rocks, and other debris scatter about.

"Mei you need to clear out." Naruto informed her. She wanted to protested but the look in his eyes showed no form of joking. She didn't want to leave him alone to fight this monster but she knew good and well she was no match for Yagura when he used his biju powers and let out a relented sigh

.

"I know and Naruto," he turned his head only to have Mei catch his lips in hers, making his eyes widen slightly before he returned it and they pulled away from each other while said woman had a small blush on her face. "Good luck." She informed him before she shunshin'd out of the way.

Naruto then vanishes and appears before a pissed off Yagura's form. **"You may have gotten lucky earlier boy but now I'm going to send you into oblivion."**

"Oh really? Well let me tell you Yagura, this whole time I wasn't even taking you seriously." Naruto commented with a smirk on his face and Yagura's eyes widened a little. **"You're bluffing, there's no way a mere human could have the strength to rival a Jinchurriki's it's impossible." **

"Really and what makes you think you're the only Jinchurriki here?" Naruto asked as Yagura's eyes widen.

"**It doesn't matter if you're a Jinchurriki, you're still going to die!" **He vanished from his spot and appeared behind Naruto with his fist raised and brings it down. Naruto vanished as Yagura punched the ground and created a large crater, kicking up rocks and dust. Naruto appeared on a rock texture in a crouching position before getting up and going through hand seals and taking a deep breath **"Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**" firing a barrage of flame bullets at Yagura. Said Kage turned his head and saw the incoming attack before sprinting across the field, avoiding the blasts and heading towards his prey.

He punches his arm forward, causing a ethereal arm to extend and head straight for Naruto.

Naruto seeing the arm smirks and extends his and absorbs the youki causing Yagura's eyes to widen before he cut his link to the arm and jumped away.

"Damn you, swear if it's the last thing I do I'll kill you!" Yagura bellowed as he got on all fours and snarled at Naruto, his cloak flared up and he unleashed several chakra claws at Naruto who just continued to absorb the chakra arms, infuriating the Kage of Kiri.

Naruto vanished in a blur of pure speed before appearing under Yagura with both palms in front of his cloak. Yagura's eyes widened at the Naruto's speed, wondering how he was able to easily get so close to a Kage? "Let's test the limit of your cloak shall we?" Naruto asked as blue Ki gathered in both of his hands and formed into orbs and afterwards joined to gather to create a larger energy sphere. Yagura's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was gonna do.

"No! Sto-" He didn't get to finish because Naruto let out a battle cry and fired. The ki sphere pressed against Yagura's cloaked body, making his feet skid back against the dirt as he tried to stand his ground. The blast pushed outwards as Naruto was surrounded by a flaming blue aura. With one final push, Naruto poured more energy into the attack and Yagura was sent flying across the battle field. He was blasted through the forest surrounding the village, before an explosion occurred and smoke in the form of a mushroom rose into the air. Naruto smirked before he took off into the air and towards his opponent.

"_To bad I can't cut loose and simply destroy the Sanbi that'll be to hard to explain that I just manhandled a biju and I'm only 15." _Naruto thought

**With Mei**

Watching the battle from afar were Mei and her second in command Ao who both were wide eyed and their jaws hung from the ground as did the rebels who witnessed the attack from earlier. "My Kami Mei-sama did you know Naruto-san could do that?" The patch wearing man asked his leader who remained speechless as she saw the magnitude of his attack.

"Nope but I knew he was strong, I'm glad my fiancé is such a powerful hunk!" Mei said wistfully

Naruto was flying through the forest before landing on top of a tree and searching the area for his foe. "His life force has weakened greatly and it's only a matter of time before-" He didn't get to finish because the ground underneath him rumbled and shook violently, as the forest exploded causing Naruto to go flying

As he looked up he saw none other than the Isobu Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Isobu primarily resembles a turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. It has a pair of human arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its right eye is constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury, and because of this, it is particularly vulnerable to attacks directed at its right eye.

The Sanbi roared and slammed its tails into the ground as the ground shook Naruto was sent flying into the sky, as he was falling Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked down "Kurama lets hit him with a Imari!"

"Right!" Kurama growled as Naruto entered his controlled state and started focusing on the Imari and used a chakra chin to wrap around one of the spikes on Isobu's chin retracting the chain leaving a clone in his place in the sky Naruto waited till Isobu swallowed his Imari as he slammed the compressed youki into Isobu's neck while stealing a huge chunk of Isobu's youki before he released the orb and jumped off and vanished in a Shunpo.

As soon as his ray blast made contact with the Sanbi the whole country was being lit up as Naruto's blast grew in size eating at Sanbi's body

The beast roared in pain as it was vanishing till it was no more. The light faded away revealing nothing but a huge crater of dirt. It was so deep the ground was fresh dirt.

Landing on the outside of the crater Naruto sat down as the rebels started to show up looking over his shoulders at Mei he gave her a thumbs up smiling

"Congrats Mei-hime you won!" he said while they looked at him in shock.

**Week later**

Naruto was standing at the entrance of the gate getting ready to return to Konoha

"I'll miss you Naruto-kun." Mei said as she looked at him with her green slitted eyes after Naruto gave her all of the Sanbi's youki he absorbed. Naruto smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss

"We'll see each other again hime you can bet on that." Naruto said before he whispered in her ear "Make sure no one knows that you have the Sanbi's youki." she nodded and gave him another kiss before Naruto took off into the sky

"Bye Naruto-kun…." Mei whispered

As Naruto flew he channeled Reiatsu into his face and a orb appeared before it expanded and latched onto his face and a white fox mask with red lines descending from the eye holes, the sclera of his eyes were all black with golden iris and slitted pupils flying faster till her reach the outside of the barrier of Konoha Naruto vanished and reappeared on top of the Hokage's tower

**Hokage's Office **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently doing his paperwork.

"Naruto should've been back by now." Sarutobi thought looking up from his work, thinking about the Anbu commander brought a from to Hiruzen's face as no matter what he tried to hide from Naruto when he was younger it never worked, he found out about his parents and the Uzumaki clan and with the Daimyo being his uncle he couldn't do anything

**Flashback**

Hiruzen was walking around the village when he saw a mob of civilians ahead, walking forward he jumped to a roof to see they had surrounded a blonde haired boy,

"Naruto?" he thought to himself as he listened in

"Why don't you get lost brat, no one like you here you demon!" a civilian said while the mob roared their agreement.

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone you fat bastard!" Naruto yelled in return "If you think I'm some fool who will try to make you idiots happy your wrong, iu don't give a damn if you pieces of trash lived or died. Why the fourth would risk his life for a bunch of dumb ingrates such as you all completely surprises me!" Naruto finished as Sarutobi's eyes widen

"What did you say you demon!?" the civilians yelled

"If you touch me none of you will see the next sunrise I can promise you that!" Naruto growled as they saw him grab the blade on his hip. "Think I'm playing with you if you want to." Naruto said as he got into a stance

The civilians paused before one of them thinking he can be a hero struck first with a kitchen knife only for Naruto to dodge the swing and kick the civilians kneecaps snapping them before he jumped up and decapitated the civilian.

"Whose next!" he growled

"I told you this would happen." a voice said behind a shocked Sarutobi he turned to see Tsume Inuzuka along with the other clan heads with their children while the kids looked at the boy who just killed that man in horror

"H-how'd this happen?" Sarutobi asked "He was supposed to be taken care of in the orphanage!" Sarutobi said

"Naruto-kun was kicked out of the orphanage years ago Hokage-sama. I along with some others have been looking out for him." Tsume said as the clan heads started to shield their children's eyes as Naruto started hacking through the civilians.

"Where'd he learn to fight like that?" he asked to shock to even think about stopping the 5½ year old boy that was killing a mob of full grown men.

"Naruto-kun is a prodigy Hokage-sama, he read about some sword styles in the library and mixed them together to create his own fighting styles." Tsume said as the last body civilian fell to the ground. "Word of advise Hokage-sama Naruto hates liars, he knows your lying to him, so if your trying to gain his trust back, don't lie at all." Tsume said as she picked up her shivering 4 year old son and shunshin'd home, with the clan heads following her example.

Sarutobi looked to the fourths head sadly "I've failed you, Kushina, and Naruto!" Hiruzen thought as a tear streamed down his face, as he got ready to go find Naruto an Anbu appeared

"Hokage-sama the Fire Daimyo is waiting for you in your office sir!" the Anbu said as Sarutobi's eyes widen

"Ok lets go." he said as he shunshin'd away along with the Anbu.

**And Cut **

**Sorry I had to end it here but need to go to hospital. I've been working all week to finish these stories but been so busy, I'll pick up where I left off on this next time I update.**

**New chapters for Shinigami's Grandson, and Maelstrom Goku's heir will be here as well along with whatever else I finish**

**See ya **


End file.
